fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Giza Garudon
Thunder |ailments = Thunderblight Crystallization |weaknesses = Dragon |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Physiology Giza Garudon is an Elder Dragon with a gray and gold colored body. Its head and limbs are slate gray while its chest, stomach, back, wings, and tail are gold. Its head is large and covered in armored plating that resembles a nemes headdress. The armored plating covers the top and back of its head, and forms two large extensions behind its round ears that reach down and slightly extend past its lower jaw. The wing membranes are decorated with black striations that form a stretched hexagonal pattern while the edges of the membranes are divided into rounded points, giving it the allusion of having feathers. Its tail ends in a large, flattened, splayed fan-like structure. Four sharp claws are located on its forelegs, and three on its hind legs. Finally, its forelegs are also covered in bright yellow crystals. Abilities Giza Garudon possesses crystals on its body that it uses to manipulate electrical currents. It generates electricity within its body which is then conducted by these crystals to use in an offensive or defensive manner. It can make these crystals grow anywhere, and can even use the crystals themselves to attack foes. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Crystal Dragon *Infraorder: Electric Crystal Dragon *Family: Giza *Species: Giza Garudon *Close Relatives: Nefu Garumudo, Eo Garudia Habitat Range As of now, Giza Garudon has only been seen inhabiting the Great Desert. Ecological Niche Thanks to its status as an Elder Dragon, Giza Garudon is at the top of the food chain. However, it most likely competes with its relatives, Nefu Garumudo and Eo Garudia. It also avoids the massive Jhen Mohran and the equally large Dah'ren Mohran. Biological Adaptations Giza Garudon has bright yellow crystals that grow on its body, specifically its forelegs. These crystals are very conductive of electricity, which works well in tandem with Giza Garudon's ability to generate electricity. Giza Garudon is able to make these crystals grow in multiple area, and then sends an electric current through them to attack from a distance. How it makes these crystals grow in other areas is currently unknown. It can even use the crystals themselves to attack any foes, shattering them and sending shards raining towards its intended target. Behavior Giza Garudon is normally a docile creature, but is prone to unprovoked aggression. Etymology Giza Garudon is a combination of Giza (referring to the Great Sphinx of Giza located in the Egyptian city of the same name), Garu-'' (as seen in Nefu Garumudo and Eo Garudia) and ''don (means tooth in Ancient Greek and lord in Spanish). Carves |-|Low Rank= This monster cannot be encountered in Low Rank. |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Heat Cancel, Peak Performance, Thunder Attack +3, Wide-Range +2, Recovery Down |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Heat Cancel, Peak Performance, Thunder Attack +3, Wide-Range +2, Recovery Down |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Roar': Giza Garudon roars when it first spots the hunter and whenever it enters rage mode. Deals no damage. *'Claw Swipe': Giza Garudon swipes one of its front claws at the hunter. Deals a low amount of damage. This attack can be used in combos with other attacks. **'Electrified Claw Swipe': Giza Garudon covers its forelegs in electricity and then swipes one of its front claws at the hunter. Deals a low amount of damage and inflicts Thunderblight. This attack can only be used in rage mode. *'Charge': Giza Garudon charges at the hunter, ramming into them with its entire body. Deals a moderate amount of damage. This attack can be used in combos with other attacks. **'Flying Charge': Giza Garudon flies low to the ground and charges at the hunter. Sometimes it will turn around and land on the ground. Deals a moderate amount of damage. **'Electrified Charge': Giza Garudon charges at the hunter, ramming into them with its electrified body. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Thunderblight. This attack can be used in combos with other attacks and can only be used in rage mode. *'Pounce': Giza Garudon runs a short distance and then pounces on the hunter, or immediately pounces on them if they're close enough. Deals a moderate amount of damage. This attack can be used in combos with other attacks. *'Claw Slam': Giza Garudon slams one of its front claws on the ground in front of it. Deals a moderate amount of damage. This attack can be used in combos with other attacks. *'Tail Swing': Giza Garudon looks behind it and swings its tail from side to side. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Headbutt': Giza Garudon hops forward to strike the hunter with its large armored head. Deals a moderate amount of damage. This attack can be used in combos with other attacks. **'Electrified Headbutt': Giza Garudon hops forward to strike the hunter with its large, armored, electrified head. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Thunderblight. This attack can be used in combos with other attacks and can only be used in rage mode. *'Back Kick': Giza Garudon looks behind it and kicks the hunter with one of its hind legs. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Divebomb': Giza Garudon flies upwards, and then dives down at a steep angle to swoop down on the hunter. Giza Garudon performs a spin with its foreleg stretched out as its lands, slashing any nearby hunter with its claws. Deals a moderate amount of damage. **'Divebomb Crystals': Giza Garudon performs its Divebomb attack, but instead of performing a spinning claw swipe when it lands, it causes a few crystals to erupt from the ground around it. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Crystallization. *'Rising Crystal': Giza Garudon forces one of its forelegs into the ground, causing large sharp crystals to sprout from the ground. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Crystallization. **'Crystal Smash': After growing a crystal, Giza Garudon will occasionally attack said crystal, causing it to shatter and sends shards flying everywhere. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Crystallization. *'Crystal Edge': Giza Garudon quickly drags one of its forelegs across the ground in front of it, causing multiple crystals to erupt from the earth at a forward angle. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Crystallization. *'Electric Current': Giza Garudon will send a stream of electricity to a crystal that's currently present in the area. The crystal will then send small sparks out in a short radius around it. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Thunderblight. **'Electric Grid': If multiple crystals are present in the area at the time, electricity will begin to travel between them. This will eventually form a "grid" of electricity between the charged crystals that can trap hunters. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Thunderblight. *'Crystal Burst': Giza Garudon lets out a small roar and stands on its hindlegs with its forelegs raised towards the sky. It then quickly slams its forelegs on the ground, causing several crystals to appear around it. More crystals will quickly appear, traveling outwards to form a large ring of crystals around Giza Garudon. The crystals will then shatte afterwards. Deals a very large amount of damage and inflicts Crystallization. *'Electric Overload': Depending on how many crystals are present in the area, Giza Garudon's body will begin to surge with electricity. An electric current will suddenly shoot out from Giza Garudon, connecting to any and every nearby crystals, causing the crystals to release sparks of electricity that damage nearby hunters. Afterwards, the crystals will become overloaded with electricity, causing them to burst. Deals a very large amount of damage and inflicts Thunderblight if the hunter is hit by electricity from Giza Garudon or the crystal, or inflicts Crystallization if the hunter is hit by the shattering crystals. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Introduction Cutscene The hunter treks through the Great Desert in the middle of a sandstorm. They had a requested a sandship, but were told that it wouldn't be necessary. Unfortunately, a sandship would be really useful right about now... After a bit more trudging, the hunter noticed something shiny off in the distance. They jogged towards the object and examined it. It appeared to be some kind of crystal with a bright yellow sheen. They had never seen anything like it before. However, their admiration of the shiny crystal was cut short when something flies by overhead, its shadow racing along the ground. The ongoing sandstorm made it hard to see what the thing was, but it become slightly more visible when it attempted to divebomb the hunter. Narrowly avoiding the attack, but sent flying from the impact, the hunter quickly recovered and looked back to see multiple large crystals. The same kind they had found about a minute prior. Something could be seen moving within the crystals. It was big, appeared to be an Elder Dragon of some kind. The Elder Dragon unleashed a roar from within its ring of crystals and shattered them, sending shards hurdling towards the hunter. The hunter dove away from the hail of shards, and saw the Elder Dragon in its entirety. Giza Garudon stood tall, snarled, and spread out its wings in a threatening manner. The hunt begins. Turf Wars TBA Notes *Giza Garudon's design is inspired by the Great Sphinx of Giza, and the mythical sphinx. *Its head, wings, and forelegs can be broken. Its tail can also be severed and carved afterwards. *It's possible for hunters to break Giza Garudon's crystals by attacking them with their weapons. *Giza Garudon's roar requires HG Earplugs/Lv 5 Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Crystallization Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko